Divine Redemption
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is the fourth addition to my Divine series. Divine Sorrow is before this one. I apologize for the spacing. This one is about how the Akatsuki wants Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame back at any price too. Rated M for blood, major violence, swearing.


Two years later…

Itachi was sleeping on the couch when Sasuke walked in. Sasuke had just turned ten three weeks ago. "Itachi…" Sasuke said softly as he gently shook Itachi. "Hmm? What…?" Itachi mumbled. "Can you do some training with me…please?" Itachi chuckled. "That's why you woke me up? Well sure I guess I can. Let me have a few minutes to wake up." Itachi said. "Okay ni-san." Sasuke said and walked outside. Kisame suddenly walked in. "Itachi?" "Yes Kisame?" Itachi yawned and stretched a little. "Have you seen Hidan." "Yeah he's still sleeping." "What! It's almost three!!!" Kisame exclaimed. "Kisame he always sleeps in late." "Really? I always thought he was praying…THAT'S IT!!!!!" Kisame screamed the last two words in his sentence. "What do you need him for anyway?" Itachi asked. "He stole some of my money so he could buy some stuff for his 'praying'." Kisame snarled and stormed out of the room. Itachi sighed and went outside to find Sasuke.

Hidan was sleeping peacefully in his bed one arm hanging over the side of the bed ass well as one leg. He was twisted around in the sheets snoring loudly. When suddenly the door was kicked down. Hidan bolted upright in bed he looked at the door and saw a pissed off Kisame. **"AH WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" **"You bastard!!! You stole money from me!!!!!" "What the fuck it was only fucking one thousand dollars you fucker! And I was sleeping!!!" "You wasted it on your stupid praying supplies!!!" Kisame yelled. "Shut the fuck up you fucking ass licking fucker! How dare you insult Lord Jashin!!!" Hidan screamed. "Because you stole my money you asshole!!!" Kisame yelled and ran at Hidan who jumped off the bed and ontop of Kisame's head and bounced off it and landed behind him. "Ow!" Kisame yelled. Hidan grabbed his scythe and smirked and ran out the door. Kisame removed his sword from his back and ran after him.

Sasuke was sitting on the front porch when he saw Kakashi walking up to him. He looked up at him and smiled he noticed Kakashi didn't have his mask on. "Hey Sasuke what's up?" Kakashi said softly sitting next to him. "Nothing waiting for ni-san he's going to do some training with me." Kakashi smiled. "You're lucky to have Itachi as a brother." He said happily. Sasuke smiled in reply. Itachi then walked out of the house. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. "I was just visiting…Sasuke says you're going to train him…is that correct?" Itachi nodded keeping his usual emotionless face. "Can I watch?" Itachi frowned. "Why?" "I just want to see how he's doing." Kakashi said smiling. Itachi looked at Sasuke who nodded. "It's okay with me ni-san." Sasuke replied. "Alright then." Itachi said looking at Kakashi. "Frist Sasuke I want to show you the firball jutsu." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really!" He excitedly shouted. Itachi couldn't help but smirk. "Okay watch closely Sasuke." Itachi did a few hand signs and then put a hand to his lips in a circular patern. He then expelled chakra from his lungs causing a large frie ball to come from his mouth in a flame thrower like fashion at the end an enormaous fireball blazed on. Kakashi's mouth was agap. He had always known that Itachi was the most skilled of his class but he never knew he could advance this fast. Sasuke also watched in awe. The fire lasted for fifteen minutes before it fizzled out. Itachi then turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked twice and then looked up at his brother. "No it's your turn. Do you remember what hand signs I used?" Sasuke just nodded. "Good. Take your chakra into your lungs and then breath it out." Itachi instructed. Sasuke nodded and started to do the hand signs. Itachi watched him anxiously. Finely when Sasuke tried it. A small puff of fire came out he looked down. Itachi smirked. "Try again." Itachi said softly. Sasuke sighed and did it again but this time a larger flame came out he managed to keep it going for seven minutes before the flames subsided. Itachi smiled at Sasuke's excited look in his eyes "Nice work otouto." .Itachi congragulated. Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly. Kakashi nodded as he looked up from his book. "Not bad." He said softly. Sasuke smiled and looked at Itachi. "What now?" "I think that'll do it for today." Sasuke nodded. "I want to go swimming ni-san." Sasuke said anxiously. Itachi chuckled. "Can't I go back to sleep?" Sasuke put on his pouty face. "Pwease…" He begged. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. "Itachi are you really going to turn down that face?" Itachi sighed then looked at Sasuke. "Go get dressed." Sasuke jumped and hugged him then ran into the house. Then Hidan ran out of the house with Kisame following after him. "I'll fucking kill you Hidan!" Kisame yelled as Hidan ran into the forest near the house he followed him.

Sasuke looked through his drawers and finely found his swimming trunks. He went to the bathroom and slipped them on and ran out the door and back downstairs. Itachi was in his room already dressed. "Sasuke that was fast." Sasuke smiled and tugged on Itachi's wrist. "C'mon aniki…" "Okay, okay…I'm coming." Itachi said with a smirk.

"I want my money back you crack addict!" "Fuck you fish stick!" "Death loving homosexual!" "Itachi's whore!" "Immortal lowlife!" "Virgin!" Hidan smirked when he saw Kisame's shocked face "Who told you?" "W-what? You mean you really are!?!" Hidan dropped to the ground laughing "Oh that's rich hahahaha, you? A fucking virgin hahahah!" "S-shut up! You praise an idiot!!!" Hidan's eyes lit up with rage. **"HOW DARE YOU INSULT LORD JASHIN!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"** Kisame couldn't help but burst out laughing. Hidan tackled Kisame and started beating him with his fists over and over until the bigger warrior pushed him off of him and pinned him to the ground and started beating him like crazy.

Sasuke dived off a rock into the lake and Itachi grinned he dove in after him and when Sasuke resurfaced before him he swam underneath him and pulled down on his legs making Sasuke yelp in surprise as he went back under the water. Kakashi chuckled as he looked up from his book. Sasuke and Itachi resurfaced a minute later and Itachi laughed at the look of frustration on Sasuke's face. "That wasn't funny Ni-san!" Sasuke screeched. Kakashi and Itachi laughed and Sasuke pushed Itachi back into the water as he climbed out. "Hey!" Itachi managed to choke out before he fell back in. Kakashi looked to the left as he heard a mumbling Kisame who was carrying an unconscious Hidan. "What happened to him?" "I beat the crap out of him that's what." "Why?" "Because the prick stole one thousand dollars from me to by some stuff for his praying crap." Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

Three years later…

Itachi woke up and sat upright in bed. He yawned and looked at the clock and his eyes widened he looked at Sasuke's sleeping form he jumped out of bed and hurried over to him. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!!" Sasuke moaned and swatted at Itachi's hand. "Ngh! Aniki it's too early." "No Sasuke you're going to be late for your first mission!" Sasuke bolted for the dresser and threw on some clothes. "Holy crap what time is it!?!" He screamed. "It's 7: 53." Itachi replied. **"HOLY FUCK!!!"** Sasuke yelled and rushed out the door toothbrush and comb still in hand.

"Hey Kisame…doesn't Sasuke have his first mission today?" Hidan asked. "Yeah you're right? You would think Itachi would've woken him up…unless…he slept in…" Kisame trailed off when Sasuke ran over to the fridge and laid the toothbrush and comb down on the table for a sec he grabbed an apple and turned to Itachi who was right next to him. He picked up the toothbrush and comb again and ran the comb through his hair one last time before handing both items to Itachi. Itachi sighed. "Remember to be on your best behavior and listen okay?" He said wrapping his arms around Sasuke and kissing him on top of the head. Sasuke smiled and hugged Itachi back and nodded. "I will." He replied and rushed out the door.

Sasuke hurried over to the spot where Sakura, Naruto and him were supposed to meet Kakashi. He was happy that he had a teacher he knew quite well it made him feel like he could trust him more. Sasuke was surprised when he found he was the only one there. "Say what? I would've thought that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi would've been here…well…maybe not Naruto…but Sakura and Kakashi yes." Sasuke said to himself. He looked walked to the side of the bridge and looked down into the water he sighed. He leaned against it and started thinking to himself calmly waiting for his teacher and his team mates to show up.

An hour and forty three minutes later…

Sasuke sighed it was so hot outside he decided to take his shirt off. It was scorching hot outside and he practically dieing from the heat. Sasuke continued to stand relaxing against the bridge it wasn't as hot now since he had his shirt off and a sudden breeze had kicked in rustling the trees. He saw Naruto and Sakura talking as they walked towards him to wait for Kakashi. Sakura hadn't noticed Sasuke had his shirt off until she looked at him, and once she did her mouth dropped open and she squealed in delight she had never seen her crush shirtless. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sasuke-kun!!! Can me and you work together in this mission please!?!" Sasuke sighed and ignored her comment before speaking. "Sakura we're all supposed to work…" Sasuke trailed off when he looked at Naruto who was struggling to pull his own shirt off to impress Sakura. "…together...on missions…" He finely continued. Sakura sighed and nodded she sat down by Sasuke on the ground. She suddenly got an idea she looked at Sasuke's shirt which he was holding in his right hand. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked nervously. Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "What is it Sakura?" He asked softly he sounded annoyed. "Can I…hold your shirt for you…?" She whispered. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow then thought for a moment. _"Come on Sasuke just cut her some slack…"_ He thought to himself. Sasuke sighed and handed it to her. She squealed in delight and clutched it tightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto who looked at him jealously.

Two hours later…

Sasuke sighed in annoyance they were supposed to leave an hour and a half ago and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. He looked at Sakura and rolled his eyes as he saw her sleeping still clutching his shirt. He then looked at Naruto who was now shirtless and looked bored out of his wits. Naruto suddenly looked at Sasuke and Sasuke sighed as Naruto opened his mouth to say something. _"Man here we go again…the idiot is going to say something stupid…or ask me to fight him…you would think he'd know better by now…"_ Sure enough Naruto started talking. "Hey Sasuke you wanna see who's stronger before Kakashi sensei gets here?" Naruto asked. "No Naruto not right now…" Sasuke growled. Naruto glared. "Fine be that way!" Naruto replied starting to pout. "What a loser…" Sasuke muttered and sat down since his legs were sore from standing. He sat down next to Sakura since she was right beside him and he didn't want to be next to Naruto. He rolled his eyes as he saw she was still clutching his shirt firmly in her hand. Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke on top of the railing on the other side of bridge and Sasuke and Naruto looked over at him. Sakura yawned and rolled over on top of Sasuke's legs pinning him in place and grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled him closer to her like he was some teddy bear. Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed as he felt her thigh brush between his legs. He started to shake Sakura blushing the whole while. "S-Sakura…" He squeaked and finely he had it when he saw Naruto snickering even though he was jealous of Sasuke wishing it were him getting the attention he couldn't help but laugh. "Sakura!" he yelled in her ear this woke her up and she yawned again and looked up and saw a blushing Sasuke and then she looked down and saw she was on top of his legs and she blushed and immediately jumped off of him. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry!" She exclaimed feeling totally embarrassed. They looked at Kakashi who by now had been reading his book 'Make out Paradise'. "I'm sorry I'm late…but Sasuke if you and Sakura are done I'd like to start this mission." He teased. Sasuke and Sakura blushed totally red and Sasuke glared over at Sakura who moved a little closer to Naruto feeling safer away from the fuming Uchiha. Sasuke finely managed to talk again. "So what do we have to do Kakashi?" "We have find a ninja that broke out of jail. By now he probably has met up with some other rouge ninjas and is looking to cause trouble somewhere else. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi sighed "Anyways… let's get going Sasuke I already informed Itachi that you might be gone for a few weeks three at the most." Kakashi said placing a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffling his hair a bit. Sasuke just grunted in reply. With that the four left town and started off in the direction Kakashi was told the missing person went in when he left.

Three days later…

"Kakashi! My feet hurt!" Naruto groaned. Kakashi sighed so far today Naruto had done nothing but complain. He ignored Naruto and kept walking through the dark forest that was only lighten by the moonlight that was barely showing through the trees. _"He should just be thankful that we aren't in The Forest of Death…he wouldn't last five minutes…" _Kakashi thought to himself smirking slightly. "Kakashi sensei it is getting dark maybe we should rest." Kakashi thought for a second then looked back at the three genin. Naruto and Sakura looked completely tired out. He could tell Sasuke was too but he was doing a good job covering it up by keeping his usual cool face on. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke who gave a puzzled look. "You know Sasuke you and Itachi are both unique you can both cover up emotions perfectly." He chuckled. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and Kakashi chuckled. "Okay guys we'll camp here." He said lying down and opening his book and got directly under the light that was poking through the trees so he could see what he was reading. Naruto and Sakura laid down as well using their backpacks as pillows. But Sasuke threw his on the ground next to Kakashi and headed off in another direction. Kakashi looked up at him. "Sasuke? Where are you going?" He asked. "I'll be right back I got to use the bathroom." Sasuke said softly. Kakashi nodded. "Stay close." Sasuke just grunted in response. Kakashi watched him walk off. _"I swear that boy has more attitude than his father did. He's totally different from Itachi…yet he's exactly the same."_ Kakashi thought to himself and chuckled as he looked back to his book and started to read.

Meanwhile five minutes later…

Sasuke pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He turned suddenly he thought he had heard something, but nothing was there. He started to walk back when he was suddenly punched in the face and sent smashing up against a tree trunk. Sasuke let out a small hiss of pain as he hit his head. He looked up and saw a three people standing above him. "Well…look un. It's Itachi's little brother un…" Came a familiar voice. "Hey I just thought of something…" A redhead said Sasuke suddenly recognized them as Sasori, Deidara, and Konan. "Leader told us a while ago to bring Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame back right?" Sasori said. "Yeah that's what Pein ordered us to do five months ago you just now remembered." Konan asked. Sasori ignored her. "We could use him to get Itachi to come to us." Sasori continued. "Yeah un. That might work un." Deidara agreed looking back at Sasuke and shoving his boot against Sasuke's gut pinning him to the tree. Sasuke grabbed Deidara's boot and shoved it away from him. Deidara lost balance and Sasuke started to get up but Sasori pinned him in place pulling his hands up above his head over lapping his hands so one was on top of the other. Deidara frowned and pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into the tree in the center of his hands pinning them together and to the tree. The young Uchiha screamed in pain and tried to kick Deidara but Deidara broke one of his legs and looked him in the eye. "Try it again and I'll break the other one un." Sasuke struggled to try and get his hands free but it only tore into the flesh. Sasori saw an old broken chain with sharp edges hanging from an old tree and yanked it down and came back with it and carried it over to the genin and grinned as he wrapped it tightly around his throat. Sasuke's breathing got more desperate as he started to have trouble breathing. "I know something that will really piss Itachi off un." Deidara said with an evil grin as he pulled out two senbon needles and walked over to him. Deidara looked at Sasori and motioned to his eyes. Sasori gave him a puzzled look until he suddenly got why Deidara pointed at his eye. He walked over to Sasuke and yanked his head back by grasping his hair tightly and tugging on it. He forced Sasuke's eye lids open and Sasuke's eyes widened. He tried to struggle to get his head free. "S-Stop…please…no…" Sasuke managed to choke out even though the chain was almost making it impossible to talk yet alone breathe so it only came out as choked whisper. Deidara suddenly stabbed the large needle into Sasuke's left eye and Sasuke let out a hoarse scream. Deidara grinned. "Now for the other one un." Deidara snickered. Sasori switched to holding the other eye open and Deidara did the same to that one. Sasuke screeched in pain and then everything went black as Konan kicked him in the head. "I think that'll motivate Itachi enough to come after us un." Deidara said and they then left leaving the poor Uchiha slumped against the tree.

Ten minutes later…

Kakashi lifted up his head. He realized he had fallen asleep while reading he noticed he forgot to bookmark his page. "Damnit." He cursed. He looked around making sure everyone was there. _"Naruto check Sakura check Sasuke che- wait a minute…where's Sasuke…?"_ Kakashi thought to himself he looked down at Sasuke stuff and saw it hadn't been moved at all his eyes widened he realized Sasuke had never came back. Kakashi instantly got up and ran off in the direction Sasuke had gone in. He hadn't gone far when he finely found him and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror and his mouth drop open. The dark-haired Uchiha's hands were stacked atop one another high above his head and a kunai was plunged through them, pinning them to the trunk of a tree. A line of dried blood trailed down his arms. An old chain had been wrapped tightly around his throat, some of it cutting into the soft skin on his throat where there were rusted parts on the chain. Short gasps were his excuses for breathing. Senbon needles had been shoved violently into his eyes. Whoever had done this was clearly trying to rid the boy if his eyesight and also his Sharingan. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke was blinded and slumped helplessly against the tree in a pool of his own blood. Kakashi finely snapped out of his shock and ran as fast as he could over to the young genin. "So much for a first mission huh Sasuke?" He said softly and pulled the kunai from the young man's hands. Sasuke let out a small hoarse moan. Kakashi then unwound the rusted chain from Sasuke's neck and kicked it to the side. Sasuke started to gasp desperately for air and Kakashi patted his back. Kakashi touched one of the senbon and Sasuke screamed so loud Kakashi was sure Sasuke was going to break his vocal cords. "Shh…easy…calm down it's just me." Kakashi said softly as he lifted Sasuke into his arms. He then hurried back to where Naruto and Sakura were.

Sakura woke up suddenly when she heard loud wailing and sobbing it was distant but it was getting closer. She looked at Naruto and shook him awake. "Ngh…I'm tired Iruka…" Sakura suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth as she saw Kakashi walking over to them carrying a sobbing Sasuke in his arms On occasion Sasuke would let out a loud wail of pain. This woke Naruto up and he looked around. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!" He screamed obviously he thought someone was there to attack them. Sakura slapped Naruto and grabbed the sides of his head and forced him to look in Kakashi's direction. "Oh." Naruto said softly. Sakura hurried over to Kakashi who laid Sasuke down on the ground Sakura screamed in horror as she saw Sasuke's eyes and Naruto turned to the side and threw up. Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to pull out one of the senbon and Sasuke let out yet another scream. "Sasuke this is going to hurt try to relax. Sakura get some bandages!" He ordered firmly. Sakura finely found the will to move as Kakashi repeated but with more boldness. "Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said trying to hold Sasuke's flailing arms. "We need to get him to a professional doctor." He said looking at Sakura and then at Naruto who was trying to cover his ears to block out Sasuke's screams of pain. "Screw this I'll have someone else do this mission." Kakashi muttered. Kakashi sighed and started walking back towards the village they way the came. He stopped and looked down at Sasuke's face he was still struggling to hold onto the panicking boy. "Shh…calm down." Kakashi said trying to calm him again but no matter how many times he tried the teen kept screaming and crying in pain and terror. _"He's going to hurt himself…"_ Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi managed to sit down on the ground next to a large boulder and he wrapped one leg around Sasuke's middle and held his hands back with one hand. "Sakura!" Sakura stopped and looked at Kakashi her legs were shaking as well as her whole body. Sasuke screamed again he was thrashing wildly trying to get free but Kakashi's leg which was still wrapped around his torso kept a firm grip not to mention it was also pinning his thighs down to the ground. Sakura gave a small whimper she never thought she'd see Sasuke like this. He never seemed show emotions and that would include fear. He was always so calm and content but right now he was completely terrified. She looked at his face and then quickly looked away she didn't want to look at his eyes, no not didn't want to, she couldn't look into his eyes. "Sakura!!" Kakashi yelled again. She looked up at her sensei. "Y-Yes…" "Come here." Kakashi said softly. Sakura couldn't move she was frozen in horror. Kakashi sighed. "Now! Before I loose my grasp on him." Sakura managed to move slowly over to Kakashi. "Y-Yes…wh…at d-do you n-need…?" She asked her voice trembling. Kakashi grunted as the back of Sasuke's head suddenly slammed into his chest knocking the wind out of him. He was just thankful that his legs were under control or he would really have trouble. Not that it would be that bad since one of his legs was broken by the looks of it. He got his breath back and looked at Sakura. "The pouch on the right side of my vest on the side of it. Reach in there and grab what is in it for me." Kakashi said desperately. Sakura did so and pulled out a small box and looked at Kakashi. "Open it." Kakashi said. She did so and saw three syringes in it. She looked back at Kakashi. "Time to go to desperate measures. Sorry Sasuke but I can't have this right now you might hurt yourself." Kakashi said and grabbed one and injected it into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's movements stilled and his breathing became somewhat normal he was still having trouble from the rusted chain's damage to his throat. Kakashi laid him down on the ground and ran his hand over Sasuke's hair a few times then he stood. He looked at Sakura who he noticed was crying now, tears were dripping off her face. "Sakura…" He said softly. Sakura looked at him as he walked over to her. "He's going to die…isn't he…?" She said her voice cracking. Kakashi swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat. "I won't lie to you Sakura…he is badly hurt…" Sakura burst out into a mess of sobs. Kakashi sighed and ran his finger through his spiky white hair. "Man Itachi's not going to like this…" Kakashi muttered. Naruto looked at him nervously. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "Well…first I'm going to have to call Itachi and ask him to come find us." Kakashi said dialing Itachi's number then putting the phone to his ear.

Itachi looked at Kisame suddenly as the phone rang. He Hidan and Kisame had been eating lunch. Itachi pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" i _"Hello…Itachi…"_ /i Came Kakashi's voice. "Oh hey Kakashi! How's the mission going?" Itachi asked happily walking into the living room and lying on the couch. i _"That's…why I'm calling Itachi…"_ /i Kakashi replied. Itachi frowned and sat up as he noticed the worry in Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi…what's wrong are you in trouble?" Kisame and Hidan eyed Itachi watching to see what he was going to do. Itachi heard Kakashi sigh and he was positive he could hear a girl sobbing in the background. "Kakashi?" Itachi asked again. _"Itachi come find us in the forest close to the outskirts of water town."_ "Why?" Itachi asked. _"There's…something…something you need to see…"_ Kakashi said and hung up. Itachi closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "Kisame! Hidan!" The two other boys stopped eating and looked at him. "Come on we're going to go find Kakashi."

Sasuke moaned he could feel pain in his eyes it hurt so bad. Sasuke tried to move but found he couldn't his hands were tied behind his back. "It's okay Sasuke…you're brother is on his way here to get you." Kakashi said softly running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "I-It hurts…" Sasuke whimpered tears coming from his eyes even though they were mixed with blood. "Sasuke I'm going to put you to sleep okay? I don't want you to be awake when your brother comes because it might be too much for you." Kakashi said pulling out a syringe and pushing it into his neck. Sasuke's breathing became a rhythmic pattern soon as he quickly fell asleep. Kakashi sighed and looked as he saw Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were coming. He sighed then looked at Sakura and Naruto who were both watching Sasuke then him as they were wondering what Itachi's reaction was going to be. Kakashi walked over to Itachi and stopped him. "Itachi what you're about to see…might be kinda hard…but…" Itachi frowned. "Where's Sasuke?" He said firmly he was thinking he knew something had happened to him why else would Kakashi call him. "Itachi I…" Itachi pushed past Kakashi and walked over to Sasuke his eyes widened when he saw his eyes. Itachi rushed over to Sasuke and shook him but stopped when Sasuke didn't even move a muscle he glared at Kakashi and stormed over to him and lifted him by the shirt. "Kakashi…" Itachi said softly his eyes were calm as he said this but then the next moment they were blazing with the Sharingan in his eyes. He started growling at Kakashi dangerously he was so angry Kakashi could actually feel the bloodlust coming off him. "…what happened to him…?" Itachi hissed his voice dripping with venom almost daring Kakashi to lie to him. "The Akatsuki…they did this… I found a note in Sasuke's back pocket." Kakashi said softly handing Itachi the note. Kisame looked at Sasuke and turned to the side he almost threw up seeing the blood running out of Sasuke's eyes. Hidan got a look of anger on his face upon seeing Sasuke's face. **"WHAT THE FUCK!!! THAT'S FUCKING DISCUSTING!!! ITACHI I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!!! WHO WOULD SHOVE FUCKING SENBON INTO SOMEONE'S EYES!?!"** Kisame looked at Hidan with an annoyed look. "Oh shut up Hidan you know you'd do that to somebody." Hidan crossed his arms and scowled. "Maybe to myself yes but not to other people my eyes would fix themselves, since I unlike you guys am immortal thanks to Lord Jashin." Kisame looked at him in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're sick." Hidan glared. "Shut the fuck up virgin fish. I like pain okay." Kisame blushed as Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto looked at him he then glared in anger at Hidan. "You've got problems you know that?" "So you're a virgin." Kisame's eyes narrowed and he was about to run after Hidan when Itachi's voice stopped them. **"HIDAN!!! KISAME!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!"** Hidan and Kisame both looked at Itachi and stared in shock Itachi never ever raised his voice to anybody, he was usually calm and always kept his cool as well as hiding his emotions with an emotionless face that he was hardly ever seen without one. Kisame and Hidan looked at Sasuke then at Itachi and nodded. "Sorry Itachi." Kisame apologized softly. Itachi didn't answer he just walked back over to Sasuke and picked him up. Itachi felt sick he didn't want to see this. He wished this was all just some nightmare but he knew this was all far too real. Itachi brushed some of Sasuke's bangs from his blood covered face. Sakura looked at Itachi before speaking very quietly. "I-Itachi…?" She asked nervously. Itachi looked at her. "What?" He asked he saw she was crying tears were flowing from her face heavily and dripping off her chin onto the wet grass. He could hardly see the tears since it was night and it was very dark but he could still tell she was crying. "Will he be…okay?" She asked her voice cracking. Itachi looked at her in shock. _"Why would she ask me this?"_ He thought to himself. "He should be fine Sakura." He said finely remembering her name he remembered reading on form Kakashi gave him the names of his little brother's teammates. He looked at the other teen the blond boy he was just staring at Sasuke he looked close to crying as well but he was holding back. _"What was his name…um…oh yes Naruto…he's the one who has the Kyubi…the nine tailed fox boy…"_ Itachi thought to himself. Itachi looked down at Sasuke's face and then back at Sakura. "He better be…or someone is going to pay for it…" Itachi hissed. Itachi looked at Sasuke again and then at Hidan and Kisame. "Come on we're taking him to a hospital." He said sternly. "I'm coming with you we can't perform this mission without Sasuke anyway." Itachi nodded and he Kisame and Hidan started in the direction back to the village.

Sasuke woke he was laying on something soft and someone was stroking his hair softly. He moaned and tried to turn his head. "Don't move Sasuke." Came Itachi's voice. "Aniki…?" Sasuke asked his voice a faint whisper due to the barbed wire that had cut into his neck. "Yes otouto it's me." Itachi said his voice was filled with worry. The nurse looked at him wondering if they should continue they were about to pull the needles out of Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke…they're going to pull the senbon from your eyes it's going to hurt but please try to relax." Itachi said softly. Kakashi looked up and put his book away. Sakura and Naruto watched silently. Sakura was crying again she didn't like seeing Sasuke in pain especially this much. Kisame and Hidan stood by the wall watching Itachi. "W-Will I be able to see again…?" Itachi paused and looked at the doctor next to the nurse who looked at Sasuke's eyes closer. "Well…if the senbon aren't as deep as they look like they are perhaps your vision will recover…after a while…but…I wouldn't get your hopes up Sasuke…do you understand?" The doctor asked. "Y-Yes…" Sasuke said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Okay let's see if we can get these things out." The doctor said. Sasuke tensed as the man pulled lightly on the senbon in his right eye. He started to pull it out and Sasuke screamed so loud his throat started to hurt. Sasuke started to panic and he tried to kick the man off of him and sit up but Itachi grabbed his arms and held them down on the bed above his head Sasuke growled at his brother and managed to yank a hand loose with one tug he struck Itachi across the face giving him a bloody nose. "GET OF ME ITACHI!!!" Kisame, Hidan, Sakura, Kakashi and even Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock; Sasuke never ever struck Itachi before. Itachi caught his wrist again and glared at him murderously it took all he had not to hit him back he took a deep breath and kept a firm grasp on his wrists holding them high above his head. It took more effort than Itachi thought it would then again he had to realize that Sasuke wasn't eight anymore he was thirteen and a lot stronger he had learned numerous amounts of jutsu and skills over the years too since he trained constantly. Sasuke screamed as the doctor pulled out the first senbon and he started kicking. "STOP IT!!! IT HURTS!!! ITACHI MAKE THEM STOP!!!" Sasuke screamed at his brother kicking the doctor backwards so he landed on the floor. Sakura burst out into a mess of tears and sobs and Naruto just stared in shock at his teammate. He and Sakura had never seen Sasuke this angry and terrified, and they never ever thought they would either. Kisame and Kakashi hopped up and hurried over to Sasuke and got his legs under control and Sasuke started screaming as loud as he could. Naruto helped the doctor back on his feet and the doctor looked at Kakashi. "You okay?" Kakashi asked him seeing a trickle of blood that was coming from the doctor's mouth. "Yes I'm fine. I understand perfectly this can be a very painful procedure. Nurse put some pressure on that eye to stop the bleeding." The doctor ordered. The young woman hurried over to a cupboard and got some bandages and pressed down on Sasuke's eye with the soft white material. This made Sasuke even more panicked this hurt a lot worse than having the senbon in his eyes. Kakashi and Kisame struggled to hold onto this legs a little bit but they managed. The doctor watched the nurse until she got the bleeding to stop. "Okay…now let's get this other one…" He said softly as he grasped hold on it and started to pull. Sasuke started screaming so loud that Naruto and Sakura had to cover their ears but Hidan just started cursing. "Fuck Itachi! Can't you make him be fucking quiet!? I've got a fucking headache now!!!" Itachi glared at him. "Shut up Hidan he's in pain. He has reason to scream." Itachi snarled. Finely the doctor got the senbon out and he pressed on it to stop the bleeding. Sasuke screamed and screamed in pain and finely Sakura ran out of the room crying. Kakashi looked over at the door. "Sakura!" He yelled then when he got no reply he sighed. He looked at Hidan. "Hidan get your lazy ass over here and help them with Sasuke." Hidan muttered a curse and walked over to them and stood waiting for Kakashi to let go of Sasuke's leg so he could grab it. As Kakashi turned around and let go he started to walk when he felt a powerful kick to the back which sent him flying into Naruto. "Oww…" Kakashi muttered. "Kakashi sensei…can you get off me…you're squishing me…" Naruto squeaked. Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto." He said and stood up. Naruto got up and sat back down in his chair. The doctor finely stopped the bleeding and told Itachi to make Sasuke sit up. Itachi did so now holding Sasuke's hands behind his back. "It's okay Sasuke the worst part is over, all he has to do is wrap the bandages give us some medicine and we can go home." Itachi said softly looking at the doctor. "Right?" Itachi asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes Sasuke that's all we have to do. I might be able to find some medicine that might help your eyes heal they might also bring your vision back…maybe." He replied. Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "Calm down…you're fine…it'll be okay." Itachi said softly. Sasuke still struggled a bit but finely he stopped. Itachi looked at Kisame and Hidan telling them to let go. The doctor smiled weakly and started wrapping the bandages around Sasuke's eyes.

Pein looked at Deidara, Sasori, and Konan. "So you're telling me you think Itachi is coming after us just because you idiots made his brother blind?" Pein asked. "Yes sir." Sasori replied. Pein scowled. "If this doesn't work I'm going to have all of your head's hanging on my wall. Am I made clear?" Pein hissed. "Yes Pein you're clear." Konan said. "Good well I guess now all we have to do is wait." Pein said sitting back down in his chair. "You are dismissed. Leave now." Pein said firmly. The three left the room and walked down the hallway. "I think Itachi might actually do it this time un." Deidara said smirking. "He better." Konan muttered.

Three months later…

Sasuke was sitting on Itachi's bed. He had to sleep with Itachi at night like he used to when he was little for the while since his eyes weren't working and Itachi was afraid he might fall out of bed and hit his head on something. Sasuke sighed he was bored. "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Hidan walked in a few minutes later. "What is it Sasuke?" "Hidan? Where's Itachi? I called for him." Sasuke asked. "Well gee thanks I'm not good enough?" Hidan muttered. "I didn't say that I just asked where Itachi was." Sasuke replied. "He and Kisame went somewhere. I'm supposed to look after you. What do you need?" Sasuke swallowed. _"Hidan babysitting? That's worse than Naruto trying to cook..."_ Sasuke thought to himself before finely speaking. "Can I go downstairs? Please it's boring up here." Sasuke said quietly. "Yeah well there are some people here to see you anyway I was just about to come and get your fucking lazy ass." Hidan said irritated. This made Sasuke very pissed off and he suddenly started screaming at Hidan. "I'M FUCKING BLIND YOU PSYCHOPATHIC IDIOT!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed. "Fine, fine. Fuck kid you need to learn to control that fucking temper of yours and get rid of that fucking attitude." Hidan growled walking over to Sasuke and grabbing his wrist firmly and helping him out of the bed. Sasuke stood and Hidan helped guide him down the stairs and into the living room where Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, Ino, and Sakura were waiting. Kakashi smiled weakly as he looked at Sasuke his eyes were still bandaged up. Ino covered her mouth she hadn't thought Sakura was just joking to scare her when she told her that Sasuke was blind. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke with worry. Hidan finely spoke after he stopped Sasuke in the middle of the room. "Kakashi, the weird fox boy, the uh…academy teacher, and your two girlfriends are here." Hidan said smirking as he teased Sasuke about Sakura and Ino who both had major crushes on him. Sasuke glared at Hidan even though he couldn't see. "They're not my girlfriends you prick." Sasuke growled. "Hidan I was wondering if perhaps we could take Sasuke outside to chill he's looking pretty pale…looks like you guys keep him in here all the time after the accident." Kakashi said. "Tch not me Itachi does." Hidan said coldly. "I see…" Kakashi said and paused before continuing. "…well would that be okay…? I'll let Itachi know…" Kakashi said. Hidan nodded and sat down on one of the couches and stretched out then yawned. "Fuck yeah go ahead give me time to take a fucking nap for once and then get up and pray for Lord Jashin." Hidan replied. Sasuke scowled and turned to Hidan. "You're a real ass you know that?" Sasuke growled. Hidan smirked. "Thank you I take fucking pride in it." Sasuke grunted in reply and Kakashi grabbed hold of his shoulder. "C'mon…let's get you outta of here for a while." He said cheerfully. Sasuke nodded and let Kakashi help him out the door. It was quiet for a long time before Sasuke finely spoke. "Where we going?" He asked. "I figured maybe we'd just go hang out somewhere where do you want to go?" Sasuke shrugged. "How about the park?" Ino suggested. "Fine whatever." Sasuke replied. "Okay then." Kakashi replied.

Itachi and Kisame made their way up to the Akatsuki hideout. "I'm going to kill them." Itachi growled. Kisame looked at him nervously. "Itachi we won't last five seconds in there we're going back. Think about Sasuke." Kisame said softly. "I am thinking about Sasuke. I'm going to get his revenge for him." Kisame sighed. "Whatever I'm not a part of this…" Kisame said and stood from their hiding spot. "Fine whatever." Itachi said as he started going in one direction. Kisame sighed as he watched his best friend disappear into the darkness of the back entrance of the base then he sighed again and walked the other direction back to the house.

Itachi wandered the Akatsuki base he knew it pretty well since he had lived there for a year. Itachi looked around he knew there had to be someone somewhere they would never leave the base empty. Finely he saw Kakuzu and Sasori talking about something. Itachi got up and stepped out of the shadows. "You guys almost killed my brother…" He hissed and paused as they looked at him in shock. "How did you get in here?" Sasori asked. "That's none of your business what is your business is me kicking your ass." Itachi hissed. Sasori smiled. "Ya know Itachi I don't really think that that's going to happen." Itachi growled lowly and did some hand signs before Sasori burst out laughing as he looked behind Itachi. Itachi stopped his jutsu and looked behind him and saw Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, and even Pein himself which was surprising. Pein smirked which Itachi or any of the other Akatsuki members had never seen him do. "Well…Itachi…you showed up…we've been waiting for you to come by…" He said chuckling. Itachi drew a kunai and threw it at him. It stabbed him in the shoulder making Pein hiss. "Cut the crap you asshole…why did you do that to Sasuke?" Itachi said in his usual calm voice his face still expressionless but you could tell he was serious by his actions. "To lure you here…you see…I want you three back on my team…and I'll do anything…to get what I want…even if it means killing your little brother Itachi…but it wasn't my idea to do the things that happened to your brother…" Pein said with a grin. Itachi remained calm even though his blood was boiling. "What do you mean?" Pein looked at Deidara and he stepped forward. "It was mine un. Me Konan and Sasori came across the little brat when we were on a mission un. I knew that if we hurt him enough that you would want revenge and you'd come after us un." The blond said smiling wickedly at his old best friend. Itachi had finely had it he grabbed three shurikens and through them at Deidara. "YOU IDIOT!!! MY BROTHER IS BLIND BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Itachi yelled which actually surprised Deidara he had never seen Itachi so angry. "I'll kill you!" Itachi yelled and started after the blond before Kakuzu disappeared and was suddenly behind him and grabbed his arms. Itachi whipped out a kunai and slashed it across Kakuzu's eye making blood fly everywhere. Kakuzu immediately let go to tend to his eye and Itachi tackled Deidara and started punching him over and over again in the face. Itachi was jumped up and did some hand signs. **"Fire style Dragon flame jutsu!"** Itachi put two fingers to his lips and an enormous flame came from his mouth. It hit both Deidara and Pein since they were standing right beside each other after the flames subsided Deidara's they could all see that Deidara had taken most of the attack. His cloak had been completely incinerated and he had horrible bleeding burns all over his body. Pein watched as Deidara fell to the ground he then glared at Itachi who drew a kunai and threw it but he missed as he stepped to the side. Itachi was about to run at Pein when he was thrown back by a bomb Deidara hadn't been unconscious surprisingly he threw a bomb at Itachi and Itachi hit his head hard on the wall and he blacked out.

Hidan was in his room he was sitting in a large circle with a triangle in it. The symbol was exactly like the design on his medallion necklace. He had made the large symbol on his bedroom floor from his own blood and kunai were scattered here and there. He was mumbling something in his praying and he suddenly stabbed himself with a kunai in the chest then the shoulder drawing blood not that he wasn't already bleeding he was covered in blood it was smeared on his face and everywhere on his almost naked body since he was just in his boxers. In fact it didn't even look like there was even one speck on his body that wasn't covered in blood. Hidan looked up and took of his medallion and looked at the circle with the triangle in it. He made a large cut in his palm and squeezed blood onto the medallion so it was covered in his blood. He then put the medallion in the circle and whispered one last thing before he stood and placed his medallion necklace around his neck again. He looked at the clock and yawned. He walked out the door deciding he was hungry. He walked into the kitchen leaving bloody footprints behind him on the light blue carpet. Hidan walked into the fridge and onto the white tile floor. Hidan opened the fridge and looked around. He saw some left over ramen. "FUCK! THAT'S ALL WE FUCKING HAVE!!!! I FUCKING HATE RAMEN!!! KISAME YOU FISH BASTARD GO BUY SOME FUCKING FOOD YOU FAG!!!" Hidan screamed in anger. He sighed and grabbed the cup of ramen and walked into the living room and sat on the couch he walked over to the wall and turned on the stereo Kisame had in the room on full blast loud enough to wake the neighbors if they were sleeping but Hidan didn't care. He slumped down on the couch his cuts were still bleeding. He tended to bleed for a long time being immortal. Suddenly Kisame walked in and Kisame looked at Hidan for a second and walked past him and said 'What's up?' and passed him but stopped right afterwards and looked at him just now noticing he was covered in blood. He looked at his black leather couch which was now covered in blood and getting more on it by the minute. "Nothing much just got done with a ritual…what? What are you fucking staring at…?" Hidan asked as he saw Kisame's face turning red from anger. **"HIDAN!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!!! STOP BLEEDING ON MY COUCH!!!!!"** Kisame screamed at the top of his lungs. Hidan looked at the place the floor which was covered in bloody footprints. "What? It'll come out fish fuck!" "HIDAN IT'S LIGHT BLUE CARPET!!!!!!!" Kisame screamed. "Okay, okay calm the fuck down! I'll go take a fucking shower!" Hidan growled. "Wait…where's Sasuke?" "Oh he's with Kakashi. Kakashi wanted to take him out for a little bit. They should be back in half an hour." Hidan said. Kisame nodded still glaring at Hidan who was still sitting on the couch eating the ramen. **"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO TAKE A SHOWER!!!"** Hidan glared back. "FINE I'M GOING YOU CRAZY FUCK!!!" He screamed and set the ramen down and stormed upstairs still leaving bloody footprints.

Sasuke continued letting Kakashi guide him but he frowned the park wasn't far from Kisame's house just ten blocks they had been walking way more than ten blocks. They had been walking for almost an hour it takes about twenty minutes to walk ten blocks. _"Where are we going…?"_ Sasuke thought. He then realized something he couldn't hear five people walking only three not counting himself. "Kakashi I want to go home." Sasuke said firmly knowing perfectly well that Kakashi wouldn't deny his request. "Why?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke swallowed nervously how could he fall for this and most of all how could Hidan fall for this trick. "Because you're not Kakashi let me go right now whoever you are." Sure enough the voices of the people changed. The hand on his shoulder suddenly left him and he just stood there until he was shoved against a large rock making him grunt in pain as he hit his head. His hands were pulled behind his back and tied tightly. Sasuke let out a scream for help but he was knocked out by a kick to the head. The three impostors of Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto transformed back. Sakura turned into Konan, Kakashi turned into Deidara and Naruto turned into Tobi. "That was way to easy un." Deidara chuckled and lifted Sasuke into his arms. "His brother was a lot harder to catch." Konan said. "I agree un." "Well what do you expect? He's blind." Konan snapped.

Kisame paced the room staring at the clock. "Hidan I'm calling Kakashi he would've brought him home by now." "Fine whatever do what you want." Hidan said yawning then stretching out on the couch. "Lazy ass." Kisame muttered. Hidan snorted and Kisame picked up the phone and dialed Kakashi's number.

Kakashi yawned as he picked up the phone he had been taking a nice nap when the phone had rudely awakened him. He moaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kakashi yawned. _"Kakashi you were supposed to bring Sasuke home by now."_ Kakashi frowned. "Kisame what do you mean? I haven't seen Sasuke since he was in the hospital." _"W-What? But Hidan said you came by with Iruka, Ino, Sakura and Naruto to take him outside to hang out."_ Kisame's shocked voice said over the line. "No I haven't seen him at all lately. I'll be over in a sec." Kakashi said he himself was quite worried about his student's disappearance especially if he was the one who supposable took him. Kakashi got dressed after calling Iruka telling him that Sasuke was missing.

Itachi woke up with a throbbing headache he looked around when he heard a choked sob. He looked beside him and saw his little brother chained to a wall just like he was. "Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and Itachi could clearly see that he had and was still crying very heavily. "Sasuke…its okay…" Itachi said softly. "Itachi is that you?" "Yes otouto it's me. How are your eyes feeling?" Itachi asked trying to change the subject since they were both chained up he could at least try to make conversation. "They don't hurt as much." Sasuke said. "Let me see." Itachi said softly. Sasuke managed to turn his head towards his brother and Itachi managed to pull off Sasuke's glasses with his right arm since his chains were a little longer than Sasuke's. He saw Sasuke's face go blank and he raised an eyebrow then noticed that Sasuke's eyes were practically completely healed except for the very light scars that Itachi could barely notice. "What is it Sasuke?" He asked as he saw Sasuke looking around. "I-I can see…" Sasuke said softly. Itachi's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Sasuke nodded. "Aww…Tobi thinks that's cute sempai…" A man in an orange mask said as he walked in with a blond whom Itachi now noticed was Deidara who had a serious limp to his walking thanks to his previous fight with Itachi. His leg was burnt and had major scabs and some of the flesh was still a dark black. Itachi smirked he was happy he had done him some damage. "Don't you think its cute senpai?" The man asked. Deidara glared at the masked man. "Shut up Tobi." "But senpai Tobi is a good boy…" "No Tobi is a bad boy for annoying the hell out of everybody." Deidara growled. Pein suddenly walked downstairs and glared at Tobi and Deidara. "Shut up you two are acting like children." Pein growled then looked at Itachi who glared at him. "What do you want Pein? Let me and my brother go this instant or you'll wish you were never born." Itachi warned. "You think you can frighten me? In the state you're both in you couldn't harm a fly." Pein said with a smirk.

"So tell me again what you think happened?" Kisame growled folding his arms. "I think someone may have used the illusion jutsu to make Hidan believe it was who Hidan says he saw." "Damnit!" Kisame cursed. "Hey fuck man it looked like Kakashi to me! You can't just blame me for this dumb fuck!" Hidan yelled as Kisame walked over to him. "Well…we got to go find them I guess…" Kisame said softly. "Them?" Kakashi asked. "Yes them…I shouldn't have left Itachi to take them on alone…" Kakashi frowned. "Take on whom…you don't mean…Itachi went to…" "Yes he went to take on the Akatsuki." Kisame said. "He most likely got defeated we better hope they don't kill him." Kakashi said. "They won't fucking kill them you fuck jobs!" Hidan yelled catching both Kakashi and Kisame's attention. "Don't you see what they're trying to do? Pein wants us three back in the Akatsuki he has Itachi and now he wants you and me." Hidan said looking at Kisame. Kakashi thought for a moment then looked at Kisame. "You know that does make sense." He said.

Two days later…

Itachi sat there looking at his brother they were both still chained to the wall and Deidara was watching them or he was trying to he had fallen asleep. Itachi smirked as he saw Sasori run down stairs and wake Deidara. "BRAT WAKE UP!!! THEY"RE HERE!!!! PEIN WANTS YOU UPSTAIRS!!!!!" Sasori yelled making Deidara jump. The two quickly left the room and Itachi smirked he used his foot to pull a kunai out of his pocket and he slashed the chains off. He got himself free and then Sasuke. "Sasuke c'mon…we need to go…" Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi silently. They were about half way there when they ran into Kisame, Kakashi, and Hidan. "Thank god you guy's are okay." Kakashi growled. They heard a laugh and they all turned around to see Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu ready for battle evidently everyone else was on a mission. Itachi glared at Deidara. "You're dealing with me…" He said firmly. Kisame and Kakashi took Sasori and Zetsu out easily and Itachi and Deidara were having a stare down now. "Itachi…" Sasuke said softly. "What?" "I want to help…please…" Itachi saw something in Sasuke he had never seen before this was obviously really bothering him. Itachi wanted to refuse but he smiled instead his brother had grown stronger he could be of use to them. "Okay…we'll work together…" he said softly. Itachi did some hand seals and suddenly shouted out. **"Fire style Phoenix Fire jutsu!"** Multiple large fireballs shot out from Itachi's mouth some of them hitting some of them missing. Deidara barely managed to get back up from it due to the burns, but as soon as he got back up he was greeted with a heel kick to the face from Sasuke. Deidara threw a clay bomb at Sasuke which knocked him back and smashed him into the wall. Deidara smirked and Itachi sneered and threw a kunai through Deidara's chest the body fell to the ground before turning into a log. Then suddenly before Itachi knew it Deidara was right in front of him with his hand on his chest and suddenly he felt a burning pain as the bomb blew up directly on his body the blast flung him away from Deidara and he crashed through the wall making a large hole. Itachi tried to get up but he couldn't he couldn't breath and blood covered his body. Kisame, Kakashi and Hidan all stared in shock at what had happened. It was until Sasuke ran over to Itachi that they finely realized it had actually happened and it wasn't an illusion. Sasuke kneeled over his fallen brother in a panic. "Itachi! Itachi c'mon don't…you can do this…you can…" Sasuke stopped when he felt Itachi's hand touch his face gently. "…no…otouto…not this time…" He said softly brushing Sasuke's cheek with his hand smearing his blood from his blood covered hand on Sasuke's face. "P-Please…?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled weakly as Kisame and Kakashi walked over and helped prop Itachi up against the wall so he wasn't choking on his blood. Sasuke looked at Itachi then at Deidara who was laughing his ass off. He glared furiously at him and his hand light up with a blue electricity that chirped and crackled. **"THAT'S IT!!!!"** Sasuke screamed and ran at Deidara with amazing speed and before Deidara knew what hit him Sasuke had plunged his hand into his chest and through his body into his chest cavity. The sickening sound of his chest being crushed shocked all four of them. Sasuke pulled his hand out of the deep hole in Deidara's dead corpse and shoved it onto the ground. He kneeled and wiped his bloody hand on Deidara's shirt getting off the blood. Sasuke hurried back over to Itachi and kneeled tears were shining in his eyes. "…Itachi…?" He said softly. Itachi opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sasuke he raised his hand and grabbed Sasuke firmly and pulled him down on top of him and held him there. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and hugged softly so he wouldn't hurt him. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he burst out into a mess of sobs and tears he buried his face in Itachi's chest and cried his heart out. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke's head forward and kissed the top of it like he had when he was little. Sasuke then watched as he closed his eyes and blacked out though still on the verge of dying. Sasuke looked at Kisame and Kakashi. "Help him please!" Sasuke begged. Kakashi sighed he knew he shouldn't that Itachi wanted Sasuke to learn to accept death but the look on Sasuke's face shattered his heart. He walked over and picked Itachi up. "We have to hurry." He said firmly. Sasuke nodded and Kakashi hurried off with Sasuke, Kisame and Hidan following close behind.

Sasuke, Kisame, Hidan and Kakashi waited in Itachi's room. It had been several days since Itachi had gone into a coma they didn't know he'd recover. Sasuke looked at the door as Naruto and Sakura walked in. "How's he doing? Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer for a long while but finely he spoke. "He's stable but they don't know when he'll wake." Sasuke said turning his head towards Kisame and Hidan as he saw the two bickering over something. Suddenly they were silent and Sasuke gave a confused look then gasped lightly as he felt something brush against his face. He looked and saw Itachi was awake. "Itachi…" "Otouto…" Itachi replied softly brushing his fingers along Sasuke's cheek. "…I'm proud of you…" Itachi continued. Kakashi smiled at the look of happiness on Sasuke's face. "Mother would be proud too." Itachi said softly. Sasuke nodded as he sniffed trying to hold back tears. Itachi managed to prop himself up against the head board of the bed. He looked at Sasuke who looked like he was close to breaking down. Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug which Sasuke returned then let go. "I'm impressed Sasuke. You've gotten stronger over the years." Itachi said and poked Sasuke on the forehead earning him an irritated growl from his baby brother. Itachi chuckled. "I love you otouto." He whispered.


End file.
